Monocromo
by Hinakiller
Summary: Hinata Hyuga sufre de maltratos constantes no solo de parte de sus compañeros de clase, si no que también de su propia familia. cuando parece que las cosas mejoran un poco para ella, descubre una serie de secretos y mentiras que la cambiaran para siempre. Tal vez, el mundo no es tan colorido como ella creía, ...quizá tengo un tono mas aburrido,...un tono ...monocromo.


**EL COMIENZO DE TODO**

 **Habataitara modore nai to itte** **  
** **Mezashita no wa aoi aoi ano sora**

Hinata Hyuga, una chica de una familia acomodada, su padre es Hiashi Hyuga, un empresario reconocido que en los últimos años ha estado destacando, tanto que su empresa ya se encontraba entre las cinco más reconocidas de todo Japón, su hermana Hanabi Hyuga a su corta edad de 6 años ya a mostrado ser una genio con lo que respecta a los entrenamientos de defensa personal que suelen hacer los miembros de su familia y su primo Neji Hyuga por supuesto no se queda atrás.

 **Kanashimi wa mada oboerarezu** **  
** **Setsunasa wa ima tsukami hajimeta**

 **Anata e to ida kono kanjou mo ima kotoba ni kawatteku** **  
** **Michinaru sekai no yume kara mezamete** **  
** **Kono hane wo hiroge tobitatsu**

Ella a sus 14 años se ganó una beca deportiva para poder ingresar en la secundaria "Shinobi School", pero eso no era más que una humillación para su familia, pues se supone que ella debería destacar en absolutamente todo, no solo en algo "banal e improductivo " como decía su padre, lamentablemente ese era su único punto fuerte,...bueno aparte de la música pero eso era algo que su padre jamás aceptaría, además su timidez no lee permitiría tocar en público mucho menos cantar, se conformaba con hacerlo en su cuarto, después de todo no tenía nada más que hacer, pues le era prohibido salir o tener un celular, era como un ave enjaulada.

 **Habataitara modore nai to itte** **  
** **Mezashita no wa** **  
** **Shinoi shinoi** **  
** **Ano ku mo tsuki nuketara**

 **Mitsukaru to shitte furukiru hodo** **  
** **Aoi aoi ano sora** **  
** **Aoi aoi ano sora** **  
** **Aoi aoi ano sora**

Siempre fue tratada mal, por alguna razón su familia la repudiaba, sus compañeros disfrutaban el humillarla, pues creían que era una forma de desquitarse de él "perfecto Neji Hyuga", y sus humillaciones, y por si no fuera poco a los 2 meses de haber ingresado incluso sus senpais comenzaron a molestarla.

 **Aiso tsuki dayo onna motto de** **  
** **Sabira ta furui mada wa koareta** **  
** **Mieki taka noa hora steto iu ku** **  
** **Furikaeru kokoa mo nai** **  
** **Hakanaru koto wo ni** **  
** **Tokiyu mo atsukete** **  
** **Kono mano wo kette tobitatsu**

Pero jamás se dio por vencida, todavía tenía esperanza… una luz que iluminaba su oscuro camino, una persona que le enseño a nunca rendirse, ese era un niño que la salvo a sus 8 años de morir ahogada, su príncipe de cabello rubio y ojos azules, él era lo único que la mantenía positiva en ese infierno que tenía por vida.

 **Hekedeshi tara tenidekiru doite  
Itizanau no wa toi toi ano koe  
Madashisu ni ta anata no demo nigite  
Motomeru hodo aoi aoi ano sora**

 **Otsutei kuto  
Watare te ita  
Sore demo hikari o  
Oitsuzukete kuyo**

No recordaba nada de lo que paso antes de ese rescate, sus primeros recuerdos eran estar en un rio, suplicando porque alguien la salvase, luego ese niño lanzándose sin dudar a rescatarla, y llevándola hasta su casa, por suerte la había reconoció como una Hyuga por el color de sus ojos, ...aunque…no eran exactamente del color blanco característico de su familia, los suyos tenían un cierto tono lila...bueno otro fracaso para Hinata.

 **Habataitara modore nai to itte** **  
** **Sagashita no wa** **  
** **Shiroi shiroi** **  
** **Ano kumo tsuki nuketara** **  
** **Mitsukaru to shitte furikiru hodo** **  
** **Aoi aoi ano sora** **  
** **Aoi aoi ano sora** **  
** **Aoi aoi ano sora**

Hasta que ese día llego...el comienzo de su final.

...

...

...

-lle-llegare t-tarde otra vez, por fa-favor d-déjenme pasar. - le pedía con una temblorosa voz Hinata a un grupo d estudiantes que le impedían entrar a la secundaria.

\- ¡oh!,¿escucharon eso chicos?, la princesita quiere ir a sus clases, la pobre quiere estudiar. - fue la respuesta burlona que le dio uno de ellos.

-si tanto quiere estudiar porque no le damos una lección. - dijo una chica acercándose con su puño en alto dispuesta a golpearla, mientras los demás reían. Hinata estaba resignada a recibir una golpiza y llegar tarde a clases…otra vez.

Pero sorprendentemente, alguien detuvo a la chica antes de que llegase a golpearla, ... ¡era su príncipe!, su príncipe la estaba salvando, no era una ilusión, a pesar de que habían pasado años ella jamás olvidaría la cara de su salvador. ¡Era el!

Apenas soltó a la chica todos se fueron, y ella quedo a solas con él…a solas…con su príncipe, enseguida su cara se tornó completamente roja.

-gra-gracias…es..este...

\- ¡De nada dattebayo!, no podía ignorar algo como eso,..a cierto mi nombre es...Menma, Menma Uzumaki, un gusto...

-Hi-Hinata Hyuga, un gusto Uzumaki-san.

-He.…solo dime Na-Menma, y yo te diré Hinata, después de todo ahora somos amigos ¿no? - dijo Menma esto último con una sonrisa zorruna, de la cual Hinata no se dio cuenta.

-de acuerdo Menma-kun

...

...

Si tan solo no hubiese estado cegada por la sorpresa de reencontrarse con él…si tan solo hubiese visto la mirada maligna que tenía, ...si solo hubiese visto como en la otra esquina una peli rosa y un pelinegro reían, quizá, ...y solo quizá no hubiese sufrido tanto.

Pero los "hubiera" o "quiza" no existen en la realidad, y menos en la suya.


End file.
